


His Last Name is Stark

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Peter has a great family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: After the reveal of Peter's adoption, he goes back to school. Some things changed, something will always be the same.This is sort of a sequel to my field trip fic (but it doesn't have to be read after it).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! Glad to see you're reading this! This was actually a suggestion from thwip_thwip10 so thank you! You can find my tumblr to see the rest of my fics: romeoandjulietyouwish

Peter wakes up on Monday with a groan. He quickly showers and gets dressed. He pads into the kitchen to the smell of blueberry pancakes. In the kitchen, both his parents, Steve, Bruce, and Bucky are all standing around the kitchen talking. Pepper smiles when she sees Peter.

“Come here, Peter,” Pepper says, “Steve made us all breakfast.” She hands Peter a plate.

“Thanks, Mom!” Peter says with a smile before thanking Steve and going to sit next to his dad and Bruce.

As Peter stabs a bit of pancake onto his fork, Peter turns to Tony, “Dad, do I have to go to school today?”

Tony shakes his head, “Of course you do, kid. What kind of parent would I be if I didn’t make you go to school?”

Pepper comes and stands over Peter’s shoulder, “Is this about the field trip?” She asks kindly. Peter nods. “I’m sure everything will be alright, everyone has had a few days to think it over.”

Tony agrees, “Listen to your mother, Peter. It’ll be okay, and if it’s you can call us, okay?” Peter nods and finishes up his pancakes.

Once he is done eating, Peter packs up his things for school, says goodbye to his parents and his uncles and is out the door by 7:00. 

When Peter arrives at school si is immediately ambushed by several different people. They all ask him the same question, are you really Tony Stark’s son. Peter pushes past them as quickly as possible and into the school. By the time Peter reaches his first class, he just wants to go home.

“You alright, man?” Ned asks, leaning over to Peter. Peter nods his head and does his best to give Ned a reassuring smile, but he can hear the two girls behind him talking about him.

Thankfully class starts soon after and he is given a good distraction, plus it forces everyone to stop talking. But then comes attendance. As the teacher runs down the list, Peter anxiously awaits hearing his name.

“Peter Parker,” the teacher calls.

“Here,” Peter says as Flash scoffs.

“Parker?” Flash says, “His last name is Stark.” Flash smirks, “Oh, I get it, Stark doesn’t want his last name being ruined by an orphan like Penis.” Flash taunts. Peter squeezes his hands into fists and stares at the grain of the wood on his desk.

“That is enough, Mr. Thompsen,” the teacher says before continuing with attendance.

Ned reaches over and pats Peter comfortably on the shoulder. Peter keeps his head down for the rest of the class and when the bell rings, he books it to his next class with Ned in tow. He throws himself down into his desk in the next class.

“You okay?” MJ asks, leaning over to Peter.

Peter shakes his head, “I thought Flash would just leave me alone once he found out my dad was a superhero, but nooooo. Now everyone is talking about me and I can’t control it and Flash probably told everyone that I’m still using my last name instead of Tony’s and it’s all just a huge mess!” Peter exclaims before laying his head down on his desk.

“That sucks,” MJ sympathizes. “But I promise it’s going to be okay.”

“How?’ Peter moans.

MJ smirks, “Because I recorded what you just said and sent it to your parents.”

“What!” Peter exclaims snapping up. “MJ, please please tell me you didn’t.”

“Sorry,” MJ says, but she’s obviously not. MJ checks her phone as Peter groans, “He’s on his way.”

“No!” Peter cries as the class fills up. He quickly grabs his phone, tells his teacher that he is going to the bathroom, and nearly sprints out of the classroom. The second the door closes Peter pulls out his phone and calls his dad, he picks up on the first ring.

“Dad, please don’t come to school,” Peter says as he pushes the bathroom door open. “I’m fine.”

“Really, Peter?” Tony asks and in the background, Peter can hear the roar of New York traffic.

“Yes, dad, I promise I’m fine,” Peter says, leaning back against the bathroom wall.

“I don’t care.” Tony laments.

“What are you even going to do when you get here?” Peter asks, crossing his arms.

“Your mom and I going to talk to your principal about his anti-bullying policy,” Tony says, surprise Peter with his rational course of action.

“Okay,” Peter says. Peter bits his lip and begins to pace the bathroom.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Tony asks.

“Um, it’s nothing,” Peter takes a breath. “I just can’t get what this kid said out of my head?”

“Peter,” Tony says softly, “talk to me kid. What did they say?”

Peter takes a shaky breath and presses his shaking hands against his legs, “He, um, it was during attendance and he was said, um, something about how I was still using my last name and not yours.” Tony is silent for a moment.

“I’m guessing that’s not all.” Tony responds after a few seconds, “You wouldn’t be this upset if that was all.”

“Um,” Peter tugs on the hem of his shirt, “he said that the reason I wasn’t using your name was because you wouldn’t want it to be, um, ruined by me.” Peter looks down, tears forming at the edge of his eyelashes.

“Peter,” Tony says, his voice so soft it’s almost a whisper. “You know that’s wrong right? I love you, kid. More than anything thing.”

Peter sniffs, “I love you too.” Peter wipes his eyes, “I need to go back to class. Will I see you when you get here?”

“Of course, kid,” Tony says and Peter can hear the smile in his voice.

“Um, goodbye, dad,” Peter says.

“Bye kid.”

Peter shoves his phone into his back pocket. He pinches the bridge of his nose and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Whoa, are you okay?” A voice says. Peter looks up to see Flash standing in the door of the bathroom.

“It’s not like you care,” Peter says as he stands and pushes past Flash and out the door. He walks back to class and sits back down next to MJ.

While the teacher drones on, MJ slides a note onto Peter’s desk.

Are you okay?

Peter scribbles a quick response and passes it back.

I’m okay. My parents are still coming.

MJ signs at his note and passes it back again.

Then why do you look like you’ve been crying?

Peter sighs and passes it back.

I’ll tell you later.

MJ nods and turns back to pay attention to the teacher. Peter tries his best to pay attention to the class, but his mind keeps going back to what Flash said and his dad’s response.

“Peter Parker to the front office please,” a voice on the intercom says, “Peter Parker to the office.”

The class falls silent and turns to look at Peter. The teacher sighs and gestures for Peter to leave. Peter quickly stands up and walks out of the classroom. When he arrives at the front office, he is met by the secretary.

“Hello, Peter,” the secretary greets with a smile. “You can go into the office, your parents are waiting for you.”

“Thank you,” Peter says and he pushing open the door to the principal’s office.

Tony and Pepper stand when Peter opens the door. Pepper hugs Peter, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head. Peter hugs his dad and Tony guides Peter to sit in the chair next to him. As there are only two chairs, Tony gives Pepper his and sits on the arm of her chair instead.

“Alright, so why don’t we begin,” Tony says to the principal, who seems quite starstruck.

“Um, yes,” the principal pretends to look at a paper on his desk, “where would you like to begin.”

Pepper leans forward, “Your anti-bullying policy.” Pepper’s voice is cold, “Our son has been bullied at this school for years and you have done nothing. Peter told us he could handle it so we left it at that. Until the bully came into our home and gave Peter a panic attack because he was talking about Peter’s family.” At that Pepper can see that Peter is getting tense, so she reaches over and takes his hand. “Then this morning we got a call from Peter’s friend that Peter was being bullied during class about his last name.”

The principal looks scared, as he should, “I must confess that I have not heard anything about this, Mrs. Stark.” Tony scoffs. Pepper gives him a look and he turns it into a cough. “And even if I did there is not much I could do about it.” Peter almost feels sorry for the principal, he has been on the receiving end of Pepper’s glare.

“Does it not matter to you that our son feels unsafe at your school?” Pepper asks, standing up.

“Of course it does, I’m just not sure what I can-” the principal is cut off by Tony standing up beside his wife.

“Do you need me to spell it out for you?” Tony asks. “Your policy is not protecting our son and furthermore, he was being bullied while the class was going on and your teachers did nothing. Do you understand?”

The principal gulps, “I do. Um, we are having a staff meeting on Wednesday and I can assure you that we will be revisiting our bullying policy.” Pepper and Tony sit back down, Tony puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Would either of you like to attend?”

Pepper and Tony exchange a quick glance and Pepper nods, “Yes, I will be there.” Pepper and Tony stand up and Peter follows, “Thank you for agreeing to this meeting, I will be seeing you on Wednesday.” Pepper nods and turns around, Tony and Peter are quick to follow her. When the door closes behind them, Pepper tugs Peter into a quick hug.

“Are you okay?” Pepper asks her warm hands on either side his face.

Peter nods, “Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

“Because we’re worried about you, kid?” Tony says. Peter nods and Tony gives him another hug. He turns to Pepper, “What do you say we take him out for the rest of the day?”

Pepper sighs, her face softening as she looks at her son and husband, “Alright.” After they sign Peter out, the family piles into Tony’s car. Peter sends off a quick text to Ned and MJ and leans against his mom.

“Thanks, mom,” Peter says.

“Of course,” Pepper responds with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: romeoandjulietyouwish  
> Thanks so much for reading this! <3

When Peter, Tony, and Pepper arrive back at the tower, Tony immediately grabs a pint of ice cream and three spoons. Pepper laughs by follows her husband and the three of them sit on the couch. Peter is sandwiched between his parents.

Tony hands Peter and Pepper each a spoon, “I think we need to talk.”

Pepper nods, “I agree.” She looks at Peter, “Peter?”

Peter tugs on his sleeves, “Okay.” He curls his legs up under him. Pepper puts an arm around Peter, he leans against her. “Where do we start?” Tony can’t help but wonder at how young Peter sounds.

“With what you told me on the phone.” Tony says, “You said some kid said that you're not using our last name because I wouldn’t want it being ruined by you.” Peter flinches, but nods. Tony’s heart breaks for the kid, “Peter, your mom and I love you so much. You know what he said was wrong right?”

Peter says nothing for a moment, “I don’t know.” Peter says quietly, both of his parents are surprised by his words and say nothing. “I mean, I’m an orphan. My parents and-” he takes a sharp breath, “and May all died. Every parent I’ve very had has died.” Peter’s voice breaks and Tony and Pepper are quick to wrap the boy in a tight hug. “I think I’m cursed.”

“Oh, Peter,” Tony says.

“And besides,” Peter continues, “if I have your last name I’ll be the one carrying your legacy, would you really trust me to do that?” Peter looks at Tony with tears in his eyes.

“Without a doubt,” Tony says. “You’re already the heir to our company and you are already so much smarter than me, kid. And who cares about my legacy, I care about you.” Tony says emphatically. Tony barely gets the last word out of his mouth when Peter attacks him with a hug. Peter hides his head against Tony’s chest. One of Tony’s hands holds the back of his head while the other wraps around his torso. Peter’s tears soak through Tony’s shirt.

“Do you mean it?” Peter asks, pulling away from his dad.

“Of course, sweetie,” Pepper says, running a hand through Peter’s hair. “We would be honored for you to share our last name.” Pepper wipes away his tears with her thumb.

“I think I want that,” Peter says hesitantly, looking between his two parents. They both beamed at him.

“Yeah?” Tony asks. Peter nods and pulls both his parents into a tight hug.

By the end of the week, Peter’s last name was officially Stark.


End file.
